Imitation
by Xx The Grey Lady xX
Summary: Shun wants Tajima. Takaya wants Mihashi. Shun thinks they can help each other out. Abcest, lemon, mentions of one-sided Tajima/Shun and Abe/Mihashi


A/N: ABECEST. WOO. Haha this might be the first incestuous thing I've ever written. :D

SO HEY GUYS. I'm PRETTY SURE I wrote this for the kink meme but now I can't find the prompt WTF. If anybody knows where it is, PRETTY PLEASE PROVIDE LINK. OR PAGE NUMBER OF THE MEME. I THINK I HAVE GONE CRAZY.

Disclaimer: Property of the lovely Higuchi Asa, who hopefully is safe after the disasters in Japan. Along with all everyone else there, of course.

Imitation

It starts when Shun walks in on Takaya masturbating, a picture of Mihashi, cut out from a group photo, clutched in his hand. His immediate reaction is to turn bright red, back out of the room, slam the door, and do his best to block the incident from his memory.

Then he starts thinking of the possibilities.

He is smaller than his brother, but not that much anymore—at fifteen he is around Mihashi's height, actually. And Takaya… Takaya's hair could almost look like Tajima-senpai's if he styled it right.

So he saves up his allowance, buys lube and condoms, goes to a costume store and buys a wig that is pretty close to Mihashi's hair color, looks up directions online about how to style it. Mihashi's hair is a mess most of the time, and the wig lies flat—Shun can't figure out how to make it appropriately messy without putting glue in it.

He makes a number 1 label identical to Mihashi's, tapes it onto his uniform shirt over his real number. Slips into Takaya's room, fully dressed in his Mihashi costume, hat low on his eyes, and opens the front of his pants. Tugs his cock out of his boxers and strokes.

Takaya returns from his shower five minutes later, a towel knotted around his waist. He blinks. "Shun, what the fuck are you doing?"

Shun expected that reaction. He climbs off the bed, uncertain, his erection bobbing, and presses against his brother. "I'm not Shun," he whispers, "and you're not Takaya." He tugs a brown eyeliner pencil from his back pocket and uncaps it, presses it a few times to Takaya's face. They don't look exactly like Tajima-senpai's freckles, but they'll do. "Okay? I'll be Mihashi if you'll be Tajima-senpai."

Takaya frowns. "What…"

"I _saw _you. Remember? I… I thought…" Shun looks up at Takaya, biting his lip. "Please?"

There is a look on Takaya's face that lets Shun know he is struggling. Because this is wrong, Shun _knows _it's wrong, but he also knows Takaya needs this as much as he does.

When Shun feels Takaya's lips against his own, he knows he's won.

Takaya pulls away to lock his door, then pushes Shun onto the bed. "…I don't know how to be Tajima," Takaya admits.

Shun doesn't think he _can _be Tajima-senpai. This will probably work best for both of them if Shun is on his hands and knees. "Just… just don't say anything," he murmurs, and turns around, not waiting for Takaya to nod.

Takaya's—no, Tajima-senpai's hand trails over his back, over the large number one taped to his uniform shirt, then pushes up under the shirt, trails fingernails down his back. Tajima-senpai finds his length, gives it a few strokes to bring it back to full hardness. Shun sees a hand reach to the nightstand, where he left the lube and condoms, and imagines it's smaller, the fingers shorter.

Shun's never done this before, but he knows how it works, and evidently so does Taka—Tajima-senpai, because soon his uniform pants are pulled down and a finger grazes over his entrance. He imagines what Tajima-senpai would say to him, how he would reply:

"_You sure?"_

"_Positive, Senpai."_

"_But your brother—"_

"_I won't tell Taka-nii if you don't."_

Lips meet his neck, trail kisses down it wetly, dipping just under the collar, but Shun doesn't think Takaya will remove his shirt. Not with the giant number one on the back adding to the illusion.

Tajima-senpai's finger dips inside him, just a little, then pulls out again, rubs more, while the other hand grasps his cock. _"I can't wait to be inside you, strictly_,_"_ Tajima-senpai would say. _"You're gonna be so tight_._"_

The thought makes him harder.

A finger is pushing inside him now, slick with lube. Shun bites his lip to keep from crying out, imagines the scene behind him, pictures Tajima-senpai's characteristic grin.

It's a little uncomfortable, being stretched like this, but it feels _good, _this friction, the feeling of those fingers brushing against his prostate. They're rough and sort of clumsy, and Shun thinks Tajima-senpai's the kind of guy who just knows how to do this, but it's almost better to imagine being Tajima-senpai's first. To be one of the few people in the world who will ever get to see Tajima-senpai show a hint of imperfection. A shudder shoots down his spine.

A hand wraps around his cock, strokes firmly, and now it's easier to imagine that this practiced hand belongs to his senpai. How many times has Tajima gone on in great detail about his masturbation habits for the entire clubhouse to hear? How many times has Shun seen him coming out of _his own bathroom _grinning and saying he just had to "take care of something" before he could focus on studying with Taka-nii?

He keeps his eyes on the pillow he's propped his elbows on, but in his mind he envisions Tajima-senpai's fingers prodding inside him, the dripping length between his legs, his hands skimming under the uniform shirt, down his sides, as Shun shivers and bites his hand to keep from moaning. Tajima-senpai's hands tearing open the condom packet, rolling it on himself, slathering it with lube, Tajima-senpai's lips suckling the back of his neck.

"_Abe-kun is so sexy. What would your brother say if he saw how naughty you are?"_

Shun flushes at the commentary his brain provides. He responds mentally, _I'm only naughty for Tajima-senpai._

The Tajima-senpai in his mind laughs. _"Ready for a fun ride, Abe-kun?"_

At the same time, a voice whispers, "Are you ready?"

Shun nods, careful not to knock the wig off his head. A second later, he feels the head of Tajima-senpai's cock sliding between his cheeks, brushing over his entrance. He squirms.

"_Does it tickle, Abe-kun?" _Imaginary Tajima-senpai teases him.

_It feels good, _Shun assures him.

"_Good. I want you to feel good, strictly. It's my job as your senpai! So tell me if it hurts, okay?"_

Shun nods, minutely, and feels Tajima-senpai's erection pressing slowly inside him. He cringes, slumping, his face falling against the pillow.

"You okay?" his brother whispers, then—"…Strictly."

Shun laughs breathlessly. Well, at least Takaya's trying. In return, Shun tries for his best Mihashi impression. "I-I'm fine, Abe-kun," he stutters, pushing his voice up an octave. "P-please keep going."

"That," Takaya murmurs, "was _creepy._"

He snaps his hips forward, and Shun nearly forgets to keep his voice down, that his parents are downstairs. He hides his face in the pillow and lets his memories of Tajima-senpai fill his mind. Walking around the clubhouse naked. Drying himself off after showers. Wrapping his arms around Shun, covering Shun's hands with his own as he teaches him the proper follow-through for a swing. Pressed tightly against his back. Tajima-senpai grinning as the ball flies toward the outfield, ruffling his hair.

Hips meet his ass, hips that are too wide to be Tajima-senpai's but he's beyond caring at this point, the cock thrusting frantically in and out of him and the hand on his own achingly hard erection clouding his brain with need.

"_Fuck," _imaginary Tajima groans. _"Fuck, yes, I love you—"_

Shun groans, hips jerking as he comes hard, splattering the sheets with fluid. _I love you too, I love you too, _he tells Tajima-senpai mentally.

He hears the words aloud, wonders if he's said them himself, but as Takaya thrusts once, twice more, riding out his own orgasm, he realizes what Takaya's saying.

"Love you so much, Ren—"

Then it's over. Takaya collapses on top of Shun, panting.

"…Taka-nii is heavy."

A pause in the breathing. Takaya rolls off him, and they lie next to each other for five minutes before Shun sits up, stretches.

"…Thanks," he says to Takaya, who narrows his eyes uncertainly.

"You too," he answers finally. Shun nods and gets out of bed, pushes the wig off, finds his pants. Leaves.

There is an achiness between his legs that he presumes will only get worse. He'll probably have to sit out practice for a day or two.

He sighs, enters his bedroom, retrieves his cell phone from his nightstand. Picturing Tajima-senpai while another man takes him… it was a nice illusion, but he hadn't been able to forget it wasn't Tajima-senpai, not for a second.

He scrolled through the numbers in his phone. It would never be enough. No one would ever be enough.

He clicked a name, pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hey there, favorite Abe brother! What can I do for you today?"

Shun breathed slowly in through his nose. "Tajima-senpai? I… I've been meaning to talk to you about something for a while…"


End file.
